At present, there is no treatment for IgA Nephropathy that has been proven to be clinically effective. This is a multicenter study in which children and young adults with biopsy-proven, clinically mild IgA Nephropathy will be randomized to receive either Vitamin E or placebo daily. After baseline laboratory data has been obtained and the subject has been randomized, they will be seen in follow-up every four months for a period of two years. Blood and urine samples will be obtained at these visits, and a 48 hour urine collection will be obtained annually. Risk of participation in the study is minimal, as there are no harmful effects of Vitamin E at the doses to be used in the study. The benefit to participation is possible amelioration of IgA Nephropathy in Vitamin E recipients if the treatment is effective; there is no direct benefit to placebo recipients. It is hoped that the results of this study will lead to an effective treatment for IgA Nephropathy.